


Care to explain?

by Cat221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat221b/pseuds/Cat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... Something what could've happened after His Last Vow. *so I guess I could say spoilers*<br/>Just a conversaton with a hint of Johnlock. But just a hint :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to explain?

**Author's Note:**

> My mind likes to create these kinds of things when I try to sleep. But I rarely write them down. As you can see, it's because they seem quite rushed.

"You didn’t tell me."  
"Nope."  
"You weren’t going to tell me."  
"Well. Obviously if you had chec-…"  
"Shut up!"  
Older man stood up and paced around the flat.  
"What the hell, Sherlock!? You would have gone. And… I wouldn’t… You… You killed a man for me!"  
"Technically I did it for Mary, but-…"  
"I said shut up!" Man stopped and looked his friend. "You… You idiot! Why? Why would you do that?"  
The man sitting in the other chair mumbled something.  
"Sorry what?"  
Their eyes met and younger man sighed. “John…”  
"No. Nope. Tell me! What did you say?"  
"Iwantedyoutobehappyokay?"  
John lauged mockingly. “Oh, and you figured that I’d be happy when my… My best friend kills the man who threatens my wife and then gets himself shipped in the middle of nowhere to his death sentence, without even telling me?!”  
"Well, John. I did tell that this is the last time I’ll see to you…"  
"Shut up. Shut up!"  
For a moment the room was quiet. John ran his hands over his face and Sherlock had moved next to the fireplace, stroking the backs of some books, avoiding looking around.  
"Explain." came the quiet voice of blond man.  
"I can’t."  
"Yes you can. Please Sherlock. For me. Because when Mycroft came to me. When he told what your sentence really meant… I swear to god, I was happy that you weren’t around me."  
Named man sighed again. “I… I don’t know. When we stood out there and I saw him... Doing this thing to you and I thought about everything he has done. I guess I saw red.”  
John stepped closer to Sherlock and tried to look in his eyes.  
"No. I mean… You were prepared to do throw your whole life away. For me…"  
Their eyes met and for once, neither of them looked away.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"You know the reason. Don’t make things difficult by forcing me say it out loud."  
"I don’t know the reason. I don’t know it. You know why!?" John returned to pacing. "Because, there is this guy and he is brilliant. Most amazing guy I know. He tells me he’s married to his work. And I tell him I’m not gay. And it's okay, because it works anyway. And we share adventures, we share life, he gives me back my desire for living but then one day, he’s dead. And I move on. After two years I finally move on. And then he’s back. And he wants me back. But he can’t. Because I have moved on. I have a fiancee and we’re having a wedding! But that’s okay, because, he’s kind of back in my life, except he isn’t! He goes and gets a girlfriend and doesn't tell me! He gets himself almost killed. Again! And-…" His voice cracked and he just shook his head, trying to calm down, which made Sherlock step closer until he could touch John. Suddenly smaller man leaned all his weight to other.  
"I just can’t lose you again."  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around his friend and felt him shaking.  
"Oh John… You won’t lose me. Remember, I told you, I will always be here."  
"You love me."  
Sherlock tensed but replied. “I don’t believe in love like other people do. It’s a simple chemistry and it’s a mistake. Most people tend to romanticize such small and simple things… Even if I believed in it, saying it wouldn’t change anything. You know where we both stand…”  
"Please… Just for tonight. Please."  
Blue eyes met grey. Desperation, misery and a little bit of hope and Sherlock just couldn’t take it.  
"Yes."


End file.
